1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable plate and foldable display device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, public demand is increasing for applying a large-sized screen in portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers and so on. As such, the general public shows a keen interest in foldable display devices. Foldable display devices have features of easier portability, a larger-sized screen, etc. than a non-foldable display device.
Such a foldable display device may also include plates, such as a cover window, a back plate, and so on. The plates must be formed in a foldable structure. To this end, the plate is being formed in a very thin thickness or in a multi-layered structure.
The thin plate is easily affected by an impact. Also, the thin plate must transfer the impact to elements of a display panel. Because of this, some elements may be damaged by the transferred impact. Furthermore, dark spots may be caused by the damaged elements. Moreover, the thin plate may not maintain an original shape because of its weak elastic restoring force.
On the other hand, a thin plate with a multi-layered structure may better endure an impact. However, a connection area (or a hinge area) of each layer of the multi-layered plate is visible. Due to this, a dark line is generated in a central portion of the display panel in conventional multi-layered plate foldable display devices.